Plongé dans les ténèbres
by Lilly's-and-Aleu's-Fan-'96
Summary: Balto est accidenté, puis tombe gravement malade. Dans sa maladie, il revit des moments très douloureux de son passé.
1. Un louveteau nommé Balto

Chapitre 1 **- Alors ! Comme ça on a besoin d'aide ? Demanda Balto. **

**- C'est pas notre faute s'il y a eu une avalanche sur notre chemin ! Lui répondit Kodi. **

**Une fois de plus le traîneau postal était en retard, mais cette fois c'était plus grave. Balto et plusieurs autres chiens de Nome, ainsi que leurs maîtres, partirent à sa recherche, et ils découvrirent qu'il avait faillit se faire ensevelir sous une **

**avalanche et était coincé par des blocs de glace. **

**Tous ensembles ils finirent par dégager le traîneau, malgré le risque d'une deuxième avalanche.**

**- Ca fait combien de fois qu'on doit venir vous aider ? Dit Balto. **

**- Papa ! Voyons, comment veut-tu que je devienne chien de tête si tu n'arrête pas de… euh… de… **

**Balto éclata de rire. **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, tu y arriveras, même si c'est dur. **

**- Les enfants, vous avez fini ? Demanda Jenna en rigolant. Allez venez ici ! **

**- Oui maman. **

**Kodi parti en courant, son père sourit devant le surplus d'énergie de sont fils, puis il le suivit tranquillement, sans chercher à rattraper sont retard (à quoi bon ?). Quand tous d'un coup il entendis un craquement au-dessus de lui ! **

**- PAPA ! VA-T'EN VITE, CA S'EFFONDRE ! **

**Un des blocs de neige, qui était en équilibre au-dessus du chemin, s'effondra sur Balto. Il se mit tous de suite à courir, mais trop tard ! - NOOOOON ! **

**Balto eu juste le temps de voir la neige arriver sur lui, puis il reçut un énorme choc, et fut presque écrasé par le poids. Il se débattit pour essayer de remonter vers la surface, sans résultat, il resta bloqué dans la neige. Très vite il eut besoin de respirer, mais il n'y avait pas de poche d'air autour de lui, et lorsqu'il essaya instinctivement, de la neige envahit sa bouche et sa gorge. Il voulut la recracher et inspirer à nouveau, mais rien à faire ! Puis il suffoqua et finit par perdre connaissance. **

…

**- Balto, tu m'entends ? **

**- … **

**- Répond-moi ! **

**Balto ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour à Nome, dans le cabinet du vétérinaire. Il avait mal partout, mais surtout à la gorge. Et, bien qu'étant dans une pièce chauffée, il avait froid, terriblement froid. C'est Jenna qui lui parlait.**

– **Oui, je t'entends, dit-il d'une voix faible. **

**Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à parler, sa gorge était trop douloureuse, et il préféra arrêter. **

– **Laisse-le, je crois qu'il a besoin de se reposer. **

**Puis Jenna et Kodi sortirent. Mais dans la pièce d'àcoté le vétérinaire discutait avec les parents de Rosy, et Balto les entendait parfaitement. **

**- La neige l'a presque étouffé et le froid de celle-ci lui a gravement brûlé la gorge. Disait le vétérinaire. De plus il a été dans un état d'hypothermie sévère, et les multiples contusions dues au choc et à l'écrasement par le poids de la neige n'arrangent pas les choses. **

**- Ce chien a sauvé la vie de notre fille, et de bon nombre d'autres enfants ! Peut importe ce que ça coûtera en soins ou en médicaments, mais je vous en pris, ne le laissez pas mourir ! **

**- J'ais fais ce que j'ais pu, maintenant il faut le laisser se remettre tout seul. Le fait d'être à moitié loup le rend très robuste, il y a bon espoir. Ramenez-le chez vous, gardez-le au chaud et attendez. **

**Mais Balto sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas mieux, et très vite il contracta une très forte fièvre qui le fit délirer. **

**Dans le salon de la maison, Balto fut installé prés du poêle, avec une couverture pour lui tenir chaud, il était très faible. On aurait dit que la moitié des chiens de Nome étaient rassemblés dans ce salon, il y avait Jenna et ses enfants bien sûr, aussi que Kirby, Ralph, Dusty et même Mel. Jenna avait fait discrètement rentrer Boris par une fenêtre, pour qu'il puisse veiller sur son "petit".**

**Tous ensembles, ils attendaient.**

…

**- Boris. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Balto est en train de parler, enfin, il chuchote. **

**Boris et Jenna s'approchèrent du malade : Il parlait en effet, très bas, à peine s'ils parvenaient à le comprendre, sans doute à cause des ses brûlures à la gorge, mais il parlait. **

**- Papa, j'ais vraiment trop peur... rentrons !**

**Ce qu'il racontait, c'était sont passé, des souvenirs douloureux qui étaient profondément enfouis, mais dans lesquels il se trouvait replongé par les effets de la fièvre.**

Cela remontait à l'époque Balto n'était encore qu'un louveteau (ou un chiot si on préfère), il avait un frère et une sœur de la même portée, Waoss et Nitti, aussi qu'un grand frère, Tarak, qui lui était entièrement loup.

Kitok était le père des trois plus jeunes, il avait rencontré Aniu peut de temps après que son premier compagnon, un loup, le père de Tarak, ne se soit fait tuer par des

chasseurs.

C'était un malamute, au pelage beige & crème, de taille moyenne, mais il était très robuste pour un chien.

Sa compagne était une ravissante louve blanche comme la neige, de la même taille que lui.

Tarak était un énorme loup mâle, blanc comme la neige lui aussi, et bien que n'ayant qu'un an à peine il était bien plus grand que sa mère, ou que Kitok, un vrai colosse ! Enfin il était aussi très mûr pour son âge, presque adulte. Le fait d'avoir vu son père et ses frères & sœurs se faire massacrer sous ses yeux, alors qu'il était encore tout jeune,

l'avait fait mûrir prématurément.

Tarak n'appréciait guère le nouveau compagnon de sa mère, il lui rappelait les hommes, mais il était trop jeune pour se faire entendre.

Balto était plus petit que son frère et sa sœur, et pour tout dire, il semblait presque chétif. Il était clair qu'une fois adulte il serait nettement moins grand et plus mince qu'eux. Néanmoins il était très vif, et semblait aussi résistant que les deux autres, si ce n'est plus !

Il semblait aussi beaucoup plus proche du chien par son caractère, il posait souvent des questions à propos des hommes, et semblait s'intéresser énormément à eux.

Pour cette raison, un jour, Kitok l'emmena voir les hommes de prés.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Balto à son père.

- Dans un endroit qu'on appelle une ville, et où il y a beaucoup d'humains.

Balto eu un frisson, il voulait tout savoir sur les hommes bien sûr, mais il avait aussi entendu les terribles histoires racontées par Aniu et Tarak, comme quoi les hommes sont des monstres qui veulent massacrer les loups et bien d'autres espèces.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

- Tu as peur ?

- Oui papa, rentrons à la tanière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un chien, et les humains ne font pas de mal aux chiens, et comme tu es avec moi ils ne te feront rien à toi.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que maman et Tarak racontent des choses horribles sur eux. Et je suis à moitié loup moi !

- Nooon, ils croiront que tu es un chiot, tout simplement, aller vient !

Kitok et Balto traversèrent la plaine qui sépare Nome de la forêt, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la ville, Balto sentait tout un flot de nouvelles odeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais parmi toutes ces odeurs il y en avait une qui déclencha en lui une peur panique, une odeur que tous les loups ne connaissent que trop bien, une odeur qui pour eux signifie la mort, une odeur que leur instinct leur dit de fuir le plus vite possible : l'odeur de l'homme.

Balto s'arrêta net, son père se retourna et le regarda, il était terrifié.

- Papa, j'ais vraiment trop peur... rentrons !

Et sans attendre la réponse de sont père, Balto repartit en courant vers la forêt.

Kitok comprit qu'il allait trop vite et décida d'y aller plus progressivement. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il fit promener son fils à mi-chemin entre Nome etet la Forêt, pour qu'il s'habitue à cette odeur si effrayant pour lui. Tout cela était fait en secret, Kitok ne voulait pas que sa mère et son grand frère ne soient au courant. Et puis le grand jour arriva, Balto était prêt, du moins son père l'espérait. Mais il ne l'amena pas directement à la ville, et se dirigea vers un vieux bateau à l'écart.

- Je vais d'abord te présenter à des amis. Dit Kitok.

- Des amis ? Des chiens comme moi et toi ?

- Non, tu verras.

Comme ils s'approchèrent, Balto remarqua qu'il y avait une oie sur le pont du bateau.

- Papa regarde, une proie ! Attrape-la vite ! Ont l'amènera à maman pour qu'elle la mange, elle sera contente !

- Balto ! Ce n'est pas une proie, c'est un des mes amis, il s'appelle Boris.

- Quoi ? Un oiseau ? Mais... normalement on les mange !

- Sauf s'ils sont nos amis, celui là je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit, et je ne permettrais jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal !

- Tiens donc, tu amène encore orphelin ? dit Boris

- Ne soit pas stupide, c'est un de mes fils, il s'appelle Balto.

- Il est moitié loup alors... tu es sûr qu'il va pas manger moi ?

- Pfffffffffff, pas plus que deux petits ours blancs qui ne grandissent pas. Au fait, où sont-ils ?

- Juste à coté, MUK ! LUK ! Venez ici, Kitok est là avec son fils.

- Ce sont des bébés aussi ? Demanda Balto. Est ce que je pourrais jouer ave... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Balto se précipita entre les pattes de son père, terrorisé par l'arrivée tonitruante des deux ours.

- Grosse peluches bêtes, vous pouvez pas faire plus attentions quand vous arrivez !

- Pardon oncle Boris. Dit Muk.

Balto fit ainsi connaissance avec les amis de son père. Kitok présenta son fils, puis il discuta avec Boris. Au bout d'un moment ils abordèrent la raison de la venue de Balto.

- Tu le mènes en ville ? Demanda Boris.

- Oui, il est plus proche du chien que son frère et sa sœur, peut être que lui vivra avec les hommes.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à loup, c'est pas dangereux ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me raconte là ! Mon fils ressemble à un chien, et d'ailleurs il est à moitié chien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ressemblerait tellement à un loup !

- Fait attention quand même, ne laisse pas seul en ville, les hommes pourraient le prendre pour...

- Ca suffit Boris ! Je le mènerais en ville, un point c'est tout !

Sur ce, Kitok emmena sont fils en ville, pour ce qui était sûrement la plus grande découverte de sa vie.

- Tu as peur maintenant ?

- Un peut, mais ça ira.

Mais lorsque Balto vit un humain pour la première fois il eut un choc : Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'ils étaient autant grands sur leurs deux pattes postérieures ! Mais il fut un peut déçu aussi, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il s'attendait à voir de véritables monstres, portant en permanence des armes, des pièges, et d'autres choses destinées à tuer les loups !

Puis il entrèrent en ville pour de bon, il y avait des tas d'être humains ici, Balto était très intimidé et se tenait le plus prés possible de son père. Mais il était très intéressé aussi, il regardait partout.

- Maman regarde, un bébé loup !

Kitok tourna tout de suite la tête, c'était une petite fille qui parlait.

- Ma chérie, ça ne peut pas être un loup voyons ! C'est un chiot, les loups eux sont en forêt.

Puis la mère et sa fille s'éloignèrent. Kitok se dit que cette petite devait ne pas bien y voir, mais ça l'inquiétait un peut, heureusement que Balto n'avait pas entendu.

Puis il rencontra un des ses amis, un gros saint-bernard.

- Salut Kitok, comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi, Doc ?

- Bien moi aussi. C'est ton fils ? Dit-il en désignant le chiot.

- Oui, il s'appelle Balto.

- Qui est sa mère ?

- Une lo… une chienne que j'ais rencontré il y a peut, elle n'est pas en ville en ce moment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'il me semble que ton fils… ressemble à un loup, surtout au niveau de l'odeur.

Et il y eut d'autres indices comme celui là, des passants qui se retournaient en croisant Balto, un petit garçon qui le pointait du doigt, et les commentaires des autres chiens « c'est fou comme il ressemble à un louveteau ! », « c'est marrant, ont dirait un petit loup » Balto était trop émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrait pour ce rendre compte de tout cela, mais il finit par voir que son père était inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

- Rien ! Mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

- Pourquoi ? On vient juste d'arriver, restons encore un peut !

- NON ! On rentre tous de suite, aller dépêche-toi sinon ta mère ne sera pas contente.

Sur le chemin du retour Kitok repensait à cette première en ville : Il devait être aveugle pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que Balto ressemblait autant à un loup, et quand il grandirait, puis deviendrait adulte, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

Mais, perdu dans ses pensés, il ne vit pas que, juste avant son départ, plusieurs hommes se réunirent et discutèrent en les observant. Par contre Balto lui les avait vus, et il avait remarqué que certains d'entre eux portaient des vêtements particuliers. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il su que ceux qui portent ce genre de vêtement sont… des chasseurs.

…

- Tu es fou d'avoir fais ça ! Vous auriez pus vous faire tuer tous les deux ! Cria la mère de Balto.

- Aniu écoute-moi, Balto est attiré par les hommes, il est plus chien que loup, et...

- Il ressemble à un loup, les hommes le tueront pour ça.

- TARAK ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça, je pense qu'ils pourront peut-être l'accepter.

- C'est justement là le problème, "peut-être", tu n'es sûr de rien ! Dit Aniu. Et le jour où il se retrouvera face à ceux qui ont tué mon premier compagnon et presque tous mes enfants, que se passera-t-il ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Répondit Kitok, embarrassé.

- Alors Balto n'ira plus jamais en ville, tu m'entends, il restera un animal sauvage, comme son frère et sa sœur. Cette discussion est terminée !

Puis Aniu, accompagnée de Tarak, rejoignit ses enfants. Kitok était désolé de ce qui venait de se dire, et plus encore que cette discussion ce soit passée devant Balto qui avait forcément tout entendu, et tout comprit !


	2. Erreur fatale de Kitok

Chapitre 2

**La mère de Rosy faisait boire Balto. Il était trop faible pour se lever et boire dans une gamelle, il fallait donc lui verser l'eau dans la gueule avec une seringue que lui avait donnée le vétérinaire, et doucement, car sinon ça lui faisait mal. Quand elle fut partie, Boris sortit de sa cachette et revint s'installer prés de Balto. **

**- J'ais pas l'impression que son état s'améliore, ce genre de fièvre peut facilement être mortelle, et... **

**- MEL ! Ça suffit ! Dit Jenna. On est tous au courant de ça !**

**Boris caressait délicatement la tête de Balto. **

**- Il va s'en sortir. Hein que tu va aller mieux mon petit. **

**Puis Balto recommença à parler, ou plutôt il essaya de crier : **

**- Papa ! Il faut aller le chercher. Tarak, arrête-toi !**

- Tu m'emmènes encore en ville ? Demanda Balto à son père, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt.

- Oui, répondit Kitok.

- Mais maman ne veut pas !

- Elle ne peut pas comprendre, ton grand frère non plus, il faut être un chien pour comprendre qu'on est fait pour vivre avec les humains, et toi aussi.

C'est alors que la voix grave de Tarak se fit entendre.

- Peut être qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ça, mais on sait que les hommes veulent massacrer les loups jusqu'au derniers, nous ignorons pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'ils essayent de faire.

Kitok n'était pas étonné qu'Aniu ait demandé à son fils aîné de les surveiller lui et Balto, et une fois de plus il constata à quel point le jeune loup était naturellement doué pour la traque, la surveillance et la surprise.

- Balto n'ira pas plus loin !

Tarak sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant Kitok, le dominant de sa haute taille, et même l'écrasant de sa masse. Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent, il était bien jeune par rapport à Kitok. Mais il était tellement plus grand et plus puissant, tellement plus majestueux, et avait une voix tellement plus grave et profonde, que Kitok paraissait presque pitoyable en comparaison.

- Tarak écoute-moi, je... enfin je...

Mais le regard orange du grand loup blanc plongeait dans le sien, et il fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Tu n'iras pas en ville avec Balto ! Dit Tarak sur un ton ferme.

Puis il quitta le chemin et passa derrière Kitok. Quand ce dernier se retourna pour essayer de lui parler, Tarak avait disparut comme par magie, encore une chose pour laquelle il était doué ! La voie vers la ville semblait libre, mais Kitok savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'y emmener Balto avec "Big brother" qui le surveillait.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, nous allons promener, et faire des courses pour t'apprendre à courir.

Plusieurs heures après, Balto était bien fatigué, mais heureux d'avoir dégourdit ces jeunes muscles. Lui et son père retournaient à la tanière. Quand tout à coup ils entendirent Tarak crier :

- COUREZ ! DES CHASSEURS !

Kitok n'avait rien senti ni entendu, mais il savait que Tarak n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce sujet, et il voulut prendre Balto dans sa gueule pour aller plus vite. Mais trop tard ! Balto entendit un sifflement puis un choc mat sur son père, tout de suite suivit par le bruit effroyable de la détonation. Kitoktomba au sol, et lâcha Balto qui roula par terre. Quand il se remit sur ces pattes, il vit son père au sol, gémissant et se tordant de douleur.

Il resta quelques instants immobile, ne sachant que faire, et sans se rendre compte qu'on s'approchait de lui. Puis une main l'attrapa, et il se retrouva face au visage d'un homme qui l'examinait. Au-dessous de lui des chiens de chasse aboyaient furieusement, prêts à le déchiqueter si l'homme le reposait par terre.

- Tu as raison, il est à moitié loup, il faut trouver ses frères et sœurs pour les tuer, ces bêtes peuvent être très dangereuses si elles n'ont pas peur de l'homme.

- Que fait-on de ce sale chien, il est bien touché.

- Achève-le, s'il fréquente une louve s'est qu'il a mal tourné.

Balto ne voyait pas ce qui se passait, mais il entendit le nouveau coup de feu qui lui déchira les oreilles.

- Les chiens ont trouvé la trace, cria un autre homme un peut plus loin. Je crois qu'elle mène à une vielle tanière qui était inoccupée l'année dernière, je sais où elle est.

- Très bien, allons-y.

L'homme tenait Balto à bout de bras maintenant, prés d'un buisson. Soudain, une tornade blanche en jaillit ! Ni les hommes ni les chiens n'eurent le temps de réagir, Balto se trouva pris dans de formidables mâchoires et fut emporté à toute vitesse dans les bois. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le monstre blanc qui l'avait attrapé n'était autre que son grand frère.

Puis il repensa à son père, il n'avait pas encore compris ce qui c'était passé.

- PAPA ! Il faut aller le chercher. Tarak, arrête-toi !

Mais son grand frère se contenta d'émettre un grondement qui lui ordonna de se taire, ce qu'il fit.

Tarak courait ventre à terre, et souvent des branches fouettaient la tête ou l'arrière train de Balto, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, comprenant que la situation était grave. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la tanière, Tarak déposa Balto par terre, puis discuta très vite avec sa mère. Balto n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'ils disaient, il en était encore à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais il entendit quand même les aboiements des chiens de chasse : Les hommes venaient ici ! Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il compris le terrible choix que sa mère et son grand frère durent faire : Il fallait fuir, rapidement et tout de suite ! Mais Aniu et Tarak ne pouvaient transporter dans leurs gueules qu'un seul petit chacun, alors qu'il y en avait trois ! Il fallait donc choisir celui qui allait devoir rester, celui qui devait mourir pour sauver les deux autres ! Pourquoi est-ce Balto qui a été abandonné ? Peut être parce qu'il était le plus petit et le moins fort, ou peut être parce qu'il était plus proche du chien et pas assez loup ?

Tarak attrapa Waoss, Aniu prit Nitti, puis ils partirent en courant, ils n'avaient même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Balto ! La situation était trop urgente, ils leurs fallaient prendre le plus d'avance possible s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'échapper, la moindre seconde de perdue aurait pu être fatale.

- Maman ! Tarak ! Où allez-vous ?

Mais sa mère et son frère étaient déjà hors de vue, Balto se mis à courir de toutes ces forces dans leur direction, mais avec ses petites pattes il était bien incapable de les rattraper, ni d'ailleurs de semer les chiens qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Attendez-moi ! TARAK, MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !

Balto se mis à paniquer, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se retrouvait complètement seul, et ces chiens qui étaient presque sur lui maintenant, et les chasseurs qui arrivaient derrière ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il aperçut une fente entre deux rochers et instinctivement s'y précipita, juste quand un grand chien arrivait sur lui. Il échappa in extremis à son coup de dent et se blottis au font de la fente, mais elle était juste assez profonde ! Le chien enfonça son museau entre les deux pierres et essaya d'attraper Balto, un autre fit de même au-dessus, leurs mâchoires claquaient à quelque centimètre de lui, et ils grognaient et aboyaient furieusement, d'autre derrière aboyaient aussi. Balto hurlait de terreur, il se voyait déjà mis en pièce par ces monstres, quand tous d'un coup ils se retirèrent, puis se calmèrent : Leurs maîtres étaient là !

Une main gantée s'introduisit dans la fente et agrippa Balto qui essayait de se défendre en vain, puis il se retrouva dehors, entouré par au moins six hommes et une dizaine de chiens.

- Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve ! Alors tes parents t'on abandonné ?

Les autres partirent à la poursuite de Tarak et Aniu, mais peut de temps après ils revinrent bredouilles, et passablement énervés. Celui qui tenait Balto releva sont bras pour le mettre en évidence.

- Bon, on en fait quoi de ça, je le balance aux chiens pour qu'ils le bouffent ?

- Mmmm, on pourrait essayer à nouveau le coup de l'autre fois, les loups ne doivent pas être vraiment loin, non ?

- Ouais ! C'est une bonne idée.

Ils revinrent prés de la tanière et attachèrent Balto à un arbre, puis ils semblèrent partir.


	3. Trop de sang pour un jeune

Chapitre 3

**- Ils sont morts... ils sont morts ! **

**- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ? Demanda Kirby. **

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Jenna. Il souffre, je crois qu'il se souvient de son passé, et ça **

**n'a pas l'air d'être joyeux. **

**- Je sais ce que c'est, dit Boris sur un ton grave. Je sais ce que c'est !**

Pendant des heures et des heures Balto attendit, il essaya de se détacher, il s'en prit à la chaîne, mais sans résultat.

Il se mit à pleuvoir fort, plus que jamais il se sentait seul. Enfin pas tout à fait, c'était justement ça le problème, il sentait que les humains n'étaient pas loin, même si leurs odeurs avaient disparu après le début de la pluie, il savait qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Et l'attente se prolongea, interminable. Balto était désespéré, il ne savait pas quel sort l'attendait, quand soudain il perçut une odeur familière : Aniu, elle était revenue le chercher ! Et plus loin Tarak aussi était là !

Puis sa mère apparue enfin entre deux buissons. Balto en fut heureux, mais cela ne fit

que rendre la suite plus douloureuse.

Il y eut un éclair rouge, immédiatement suivit d'une détonation.

Aniu fut tuée sur le coup, touchée en pleine tête. Elle s'effondra au sol tandis que son sang éclaboussa les environs.

Les chasseurs avaient utilisé Balto comme appât !

Balto fut trop choqué pour bien se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans les minutes suivantes, il se retrouva ensuite dans les mains d'un des chasseurs, un autre discutait avec lui.

- Tu comptes le vendre à Calder ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne peut pas intéresser un zoo car ce n'est pas un loup pure race, pour les combats de chiens peut être ? Ah mais on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on aille faire la tournée de tous nos pièges, on va pas se le trimbaler tout le long ! S'il ne nous sert plus à rien on s'en débarrasse.

Des coups de feu claquaient au loin, puis au bout d'un moment les deux chasseurs furent rejoints par l'autre groupe, avec les chiens.

- Vous l'avez eu, le deuxième loup blanc ?

- On l'a touché, et d'après les traces sur le sol il pisse le sang, on aurait pu le rattraper mais cet enfoiré a sauté dans un torrent et le courrant l'a emporté.

- On a encore besoin de lui ? Demanda celui qui tenait Balto

- A mon avis, si l'autre n'a pas crevé il ne sera pas en état de revenir le chercher avant un bail, fait en ce que tu veux.

- Une petite course ça vous dit les chiens ? On lui donne combien d'avance, 30 secondes ?

- Une minute, il est vraiment jeune, il doit pas courir bien vite. L'homme posa Balto par terre et le lâcha, tandis que les autres retenaient, péniblement, les chiens.

Balto se mit tout de suite à courir le plus vite possible, il ne savait pas où aller, il fila tout droit. Il allait plus vite que ce que pensaient les chasseurs, mais les chiens finiraient par le rattraper, et alors…

Balto courrait toujours, mais il était à bout de force, les chiens le rattrapaient, c'était inévitable, et quand il arriva au bord d'une falaise il compris qu'il allait sûrement mourir.

Le premier chien arriva sur lui et essaya de le mordre, mais heureusement il le manqua. Mais Balto se retrouva tout au bord, acculé par le chien qui l'avait attaqué, et les autres arrivaient. En désespoir de cause il sauta dans le vide.

La falaise n'était pas très haute, mais la chute lui parut effroyable. Il traversa le feuillage d'un arbre puis un gros buisson qui le ralentirent, enfin il toucha le sol qui heureusement était souple. Mais il fut quand même assommé un moment.

Quand il revint à lui il avait mal un peut partout. Il se releva péniblement et se souvint des chiens et des chasseurs.

Par chance il était caché par la végétation, car en haut les chasseurs scrutaient le bas de la falaise, les fusils prêts.

- Même s'il a survécu à la chute il doit être salement amoché, et puis de toutes façons un louveteau aussi jeune ne pourra pas survivre seul.

- Et l'autre ? Le loup blanc qu'on a blessé, il pourrait le retrouver s'il a survécu !

- Le torrent où il a plongé se dirige à l'opposé d'ici, et je le connais, le courant reste fort sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Non, il est seul.

- Clyde ! Tu connais bien le coin, il y a un chemin qui permet de descendre en bas ?

- Oui, mais on en a pour plusieurs jours de marche, le relief est vraiment tordu par ici.

- Et notre corde n'est pas assez longue pour descendre.

- Elle l'est assez pour pouvoir sauter une fois au bout.

- Et après, tu ferras comment pour remonter ? Imbécile !

- Ah ouais !

- Bon, tant pis ! Aller les gars, on met les voiles, on a d'autre chose à faire, il faut retrouver les autres bâtards, puis vérifier tous nos pièges.

Balto attendit plusieurs heures pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien partis, et aussi pour se remettre et se reposer, puis il se mit en marche.

Mais il ne savait pas où aller, ses parents étaient morts, et son grand frère peut être aussi, et de toute façon il ne savait pas où il était.

Il marchait sans but, tout droit, et puis il se rappela : Kitok avait des amis, ceux du bateau, et Doc le saint-bernard, il fallait les trouver. Doc vivait en ville, hors de question d'y aller, les événements qu'il venait de subir l'avais rendu très craintif envers les hommes. Restait donc Boris et les deux oursons.

Le chemin fut long, Balto avait du mal à se souvenir, mais il réussit à atteindre la lisère de la forêt au bord de la plaine menant à Nome, et là il eut peur. Pour atteindre le bateau il devait s'approcher de la ville, s'approcher de ces hommes, dont certains d'entre eux avaient massacré sa famille ! Mais en prenant son courage à deux pattes il se lança.

Il était déjà très fatigué, mais enfin il parvint à son but. Quand il arriva au bateau, Boris le vit depuis le pont.

- Qui est-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont morts... ils sont morts !

- Mais… tu es Balto ! Où est ton père ?

Boris descendit en bas pour l'accueillir.

- Ils sont morts, ils sont morts... ils les ont tués ! Et Balto fondis en sanglots. Ils les ont tous tués ! - Qui est mort ? Demanda Boris, même s'il commençait à comprendre. Balto réponds-moi !

Mais Balto avait atteint le bout du rouleau, la fatigue devint d'un coup impossible à combattre, il se laissa aller et s'endormi.

…

Balto s'était réveillé, mais il était en état de choc, il restait prostré dans la cale du bateau, le regard absent, les oreilles tout le temps rabattues en arrière, il ne parlait pas, ne voulait pas sortir, ne mangeait rien.

Boris était aller chercher Doc, il le mit au courant de la situation, et sur le fait que Balto était à moitié loup, ce que Doc avait déjà comprit, mais il accepta de venir aider.

Et ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier arriva au bateau, et essaya de rentrer dans la cale, que Balto réagit. Et quelle réaction ! Jamais Boris n'avait vu un chiot paniquer à ce point, il devint comme fou, essayant de sortir par la brèche de la coque, mais elle était bloquée par Doc, puis il voulut sauter par l'écoutille menant au pont, sans y parvenir, finalement il se mit à courir en tout sens dans la cale. On aurait dit une bête sauvage prise au piège. En fait c'était ça, Balto était redevenu complètement sauvage !

Doc partit alors en courant pour s'éloigner du bateau, et Balto se calma, puis retourna à sa place, mais il restait tendu, tout tremblant.

Il lui fallut énormément de temps pour ce remettre, et pour accepter la présence de Doc. Pendant des semaines Boris du faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, et il devint à la fois son père, sa mère et son grand frère.

Heureusement Balto avait une formidable capacité de récupération, autant mentale que physique, un héritage de ses ancêtres loups probablement. Petit à petit il se réhabitua à la présence des chiens, puis des hommes, et il pu retourner en ville.

Mais au fond de lui-même resterait à tout jamais une certaine crainte des hommes.


	4. Celui qui a tout fait basculé

Chapitre 4

**Le vétérinaire était venu faire une visite, car la fièvre de Balto s'éternisait. **

**- J'ais bien peur qu'il n'ait été touché plus gravement que ce que je pensais. **

**- Que faire alors ? Demanda la mère de Rosy, ça fait quatre jours qu'il est comme ça, il n'y a pas de médicaments, de "potion" pour guérir de cette fièvre. **

**- Non, il faut laisser faire son système immunitaire. Comme je vous l'ais dit, Balto est très résistant, à sa place un chien ordinaire serait déjà mort, mais... si la fièvre ne tombe pas dans un ou deux jour... il mourra, j'en ais bien peur.**

**Peut de temps après qu'il soit partit, Balto recommença à parler. **

**- Il veut me tuer, Boris, il veut me tuer !**

Balto grandissait vite, en quelque mois il atteignit sa taille adulte, puis il développa sa musculature.

Il se nourrissait de poissons, de déchet, de charognes qu'il trouvait en forêt, et surtout de rats. Il était devenu expert dans la chasse aux rats, et savait les débusquer partout, il avait appris à accéder aux sous-sols des maisons pour les traquer dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Pendant ce temps Balto faisait tous son possible pour se faire accepter par les hommes et les chiens, pour cela il avait une technique simple : Chaque fois qu'il en rencontrait, il se laissait approcher et se soumettait.

Il savait que les enfants aimaient les chiens et qu'ils essayaient de venir le caresser. Au début il se laissait faire, mais il s'aperçut que cela faisait peur à leurs parents, alors ensuite chaque fois qu'enfant essayait, il s'éloignait tranquillement d'un ou deux mètres, en gardant tête basse. Ca semblait rassurer les parents, de voir qu'un tel animal ait visiblement peur.

Et puis les hommes s'étaient rendus compte que Balto était un excellent chasseur de rat, et qu'il en tuait beaucoup. Cela n'était pas pour leurs déplaire car les rats pillaient parfois leurs provisions et pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Mais voilà, il était à moitié loup, et il leur ressemblait beaucoup, chaque fois que quelqu'un le croisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson : Ce chien est croisé avec une bête sanguinaire ! Balto le sentait, mais bon ! Les gens avaient fini par voir qu'il n'était pas dangereux, ils semblaient s'y habituer même s'ils restaient méfiants.

Avec les chiens c'était plus difficile, ils voyaient en lui l'ennemi ancestral de leur race (à l'exception de Doc bien sûr), il avait l'aspect et surtout l'odeur d'un loup. Mais là encore chaque fois qu'un chien le rencontrait, il se soumettait, et laissait l'autre lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, et il ne s'en privait pas pour en profiter ! C'était dur de devoir constamment se rabaisser ainsi, mais grâce à ça, et à l'aide de Doc, il finit par amadouer les chiens… à peu près.

Mais tout cela ne tenait qu'à un fil, et un rien risquait d'anéantir tous ces efforts et de le faire rejeter.

Lorsque l'hiver fut là, Balto se découvrit une passion pour les courses de traîneaux. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait plus que tout faire partit d'un attelage, même s'il avait peut de chance.

Son favori était Togo, un gros malamute de couleur marron & crème, avec une tâche foncée sur l'œil droit et un autre plus grande sur le dos. Il avait gagné une fois le Collier d'Or, récompense qui distinguait chaque année le meilleur chien de tête, il y a deux ans, avant qu'il ne soit gagné deux fois de suite par un autre chien de la ville de Taylor, au nord de Nome.

Durant son premier hiver, Balto observait tous les détails des courses, comment les chiens mettaient leurs harnais, les ordres des mushers, et les mille et une astuces qui permettaient de gagner les courses. Et il s'entraînait dur en espérant pouvoir en faire une.

Un jour, vers la fin de l'hiver, Doc vint le voir, tout excité malgré son âge respectable.

- Balto, toi qui aime les courses tu va sûrement être content.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Steele va venir à Nome, et y rester !

- Qui c'est ça, Steele ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est l'autre chien qui est en compétition farouche avec Togo pour le Collier d'Or, celui qui l'a gagné les deux dernières fois.

- C'est celui qui habite à Taylor ?

- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps : Son maître déménage et vient s'installer à Nome, définitivement, et avec tout son attelage ! Tu te rends compte, on va avoir deux grands champions dans la même ville !

- C'est cool… mais je préfère Togo, c'est lui mon favori.

- Et ben c'est pas de chance, parce que Steele est le plus fort ! Dit Doc pour plaisanter.

- Pffffff.

Lorsque Steele arriva en ville, tout le monde était là pour l'accueillir. Sachant qu'on risquait de ne pas l'accepter à ce rassemblement, Balto assistait à la scène de loin, au coté de Doc. Sur les conseils de ce dernier, Balto c'était mit face au vent pour éviter que les nouveaux arrivants ne captent son odeur de loup, comme ils n'étaient pas habitués ils auraient pu mal réagir.

- Regarde, il est là. Dit Doc.

- C'est le grand blanc et noir ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi son nom déjà ? J'ais du mal a le retenir.

- Steele ! Et on le surnomme souvent « Steele le roi ».

- Et également « Steele le tombeur ». Dit Swent, un ami de Doc, qui venait d'arriver.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Balto.

- Parce qu'il séduit toutes les chiennes qu'il désire, à ce qu'il paraît. Répondit Doc.

- A mon avis il va vite se mettre à l'œuvre ici. Combien de chiots il a eu de toutes ces conquêtes ? 40 ? 50 ?

- Swent !

- A c'est sûr il sait bien se servir de ces pattes pour les courses, mais il sait aussi se servir de ce qu'il a _entre_ les pattes ! Et il fit un clin d'œil à Balto qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

- SWENT ! Voyons ! Balto est trop jeune pour ça !

- Trop jeune pour quoi ? Demanda Balto.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, ne pose plus de question, et toi Swent tais-toi !

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent avec leur maître, puis recommencèrent à faire des courses.

Au classement Togo avait en peut de retard sur son rival, mais, bien que la saison toucherait bientôt à sa fin, rien n'était encore joué, et la compétition battait son plein, pour le plus grand plaisir de Balto.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre depuis quelques jours, Balto se sentait souvent observé quand il était en ville. Un jour, lorsqu'il retourna au bateau, il découvrit à proximité de celui-ci les empreintes d'un grand chien, et l'odeur qu'elles portaient lui était inconnue. Et certains chiens le regardaient étrangement, comme si on leur avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui. En bref, il semblait que quelqu'un le surveillait.

Mais bon, il se dit que c'était peut-être les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient intrigué par lui, ce qui était normal, car il avait appris que les hybrides loup-chien sont rares. Mais un jour la réponse vint à lui.

Ce jour là Balto décida de retourner chez lui après la fin de la dernière course de la journée. Cette fois Boris n'était pas avec lui, il pris son chemin habituel, il y avait eu un redoux temporaire et un peut partout la neige avait fondu, avec de grosses flaques. En arrivant dans une ruelle, Balto vit que son chemin était barré par un grand chien blanc et noir aux yeux bleus.

C'était le nouveau chien de tête qui était arrivé depuis peut, le double vainqueur du Collier d'Or, celui dont le non commençait par un S (foutu mémoire !).

Balto était enchanté de faire la connaissance d'un champion, même si ce n'était pas Togo, et ravit de voir que son coté loup ne semblait pas l'effrayer. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en lui, Balto eut un pressentiment. Il voulut lui parler quand il s'approcha de lui, mais l'autre le devança.

- Balto ? Demanda-t-il.

Balto fut très étonné qu'il connaisse son nom ! Il répondit :

- Oui, c'est moi… qui est-tu toi ?

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas, il le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait fasciné.

Balto vit qu'il devint comme tétanisé et ce demanda ce qu'il avait.

- Je t'ais posé une question ! Demanda Balto machinalement.

L'autre sembla essayer de répondre, il ouvrit la bouche mais d'une manière que faisait croire qu'il était en train de faire la plus grande découverte de sa vie, Balto eu l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se détacher et tomber par terre ! Il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un dans les yeux ou quoi ?

- Hé ho ! Fit Balto, de l'air de dire "réveille toi".

L'autre se mis à bredouiller :

- Euuhh, je... je je m'appelle Steele et… euh…

- Et quoi ?

« Il a vraiment un problème celui là, pourquoi je lui fais un tel effet ? » Se dit Balto. Puis il sentit son corps se préparer instinctivement au combat : la scène devient plus claire car ses pupilles se dilataient, il sentit des picotements sur la nuque et le dos au fur et à mesure que son pelage se hérissait. Balto n'avait jamais ressentit ça, tous ces muscles étaient tendus au maximum, son cœur battait à coups redoublés, sa respiration devenait plus rapide. Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait devoir se battre… maintenant !

Steele secoua brièvement la tête puis sembla reprendre ses esprits. Et tout d'un coup son regard devient noir, il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière, retroussa ses babines, se mit à grogner. Balto le vit passer à l'attaque avant même qu'il ne bouge.

Lorsque Steele sauta sur lui, Balto avait déjà commencé à se jeter sur le coté, il le manqua donc et se vautra dans un falque. Et là, pendant une fraction de seconde, Balto vit que la gorge de Steele était exposé, son instinct lui avait alors hurlé de foncer, de mordre et de tuer… et il se voyait déjà an train de déchiqueter le cou de Steele ! Mais il parvint à ce retenir, de justesse !

Steele se releva et lui fit face, Balto compris alors qu'il était coincé, et quand Steele fonça sur lui il vit que la seule échappatoire se trouvait au-dessus. Alors, de toute la puissance de ses pattes arrières, il sauta.

Il lui passa largement dessus et entendis un énorme fracas, puis il atterrit sur ses pattes, et, sans regarder derrière lui, se mit à courir à fond. Il entendait l'autre se dépêtre dans un bruis de bois brisé, rugir de frustration, et enfin crier avec une rage effrayante « Tu peux toujours courir sale monstre, je te retrouverais et je te réglerais ton compte, sois en sûr ! »

C'est alors que Balto regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Steele était déjà loin derrière et ne le poursuivait pas.

Mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant, Steele le connaissait, il avait préparé son coup, et il recommencerait, il venait de le dire ! Il arriva en trombe au bateau et ce mis à crier de manière hystérique :

- BORIS ! BORIS ! BORIS ! OÙ ES-TU ?

- Quoi quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il veut me tuer, Boris, il veut me tuer !

- Comment ? Qui ça ?

Balto était paniqué.

- Steele ! Il vient de m'attaquer. Il a voulu me tuer, à l'instant. Il va recommencer. Il a dit qu'il allait me régler mon compte. Il va me retrouver. Il faut que je parte. Il va venir ici. Il va me tuer.

- Du calme, Balto ! Calme-toi ! CALME-TOI !

Balto se calma mais restait hyper tendu.

- Voilà, du calme mon petit, maintenant raconte ce qui s'est passé.

Et Balto lui dit tout, l'attaque de Steele, ce qu'il lui avait dit, le fait que depuis un certain temps il était observé, probablement par Steele et que ce dernier devait sûrement savoir où Balto habitait. Boris ne savait pas quoi penser.

- Tu es sûr qu'il veut bien te tuer, qu'il a pas voulu simplement te faire peur pour plaisanter ?

- Boris, si tu avais vu ses yeux quand il m'a sauté dessus, et la manière dont il a crié « je te retrouverais et je te réglerais ton compte ».

Boris réfléchit quelque instant, puis il dit :

- Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va aller en ville… Balto écoute-moi, on va aller en ville, mais en allant d'abord chercher Doc et Swent, et tous ensembles on ira voir Steele… n'ait pas peur, calme-toi, Swent est fort tu sais, il pourra te protéger, et puis tu t'en ais bien sortit tout seul, tout à l'heure, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et on demandera à Steele ce qu'il te veut. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Bon, allons-y.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant !

Et c'est aussi que Boris, Doc, Swent et Balto rencontrèrent Steele.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui nous avons là ? Dit Steele en les voyant arriver. Notre petit bâtard, qu'est ce que vous venez faire tous, me régler mon compte ?

- Ne soit pas stupide, est ce que c'est vrai que tu as voulu tuer Balto ? Demanda Doc.

- Mmm… ouais !

- Quoi !

- Mais j'ais changé d'avis maintenant, c'est plus marrant de le voir mort… de peur, comme il l'est en ce moment. Non mais regardez le comme il tremble ! Fait attention petit, tu va perdre tous tes poils si tu continu, déjà avec la tronche que tu as !

- Steele ! Ca suffit, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Doc.

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas, il est à moitié loup ! Et vous savez ce que c'est, un loup ?

- Il est à moitié chien aussi, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

- Peut importe, le loup est en lui, et il se réveillera lorsque Balto atteindra sa maturité, et alors vous aurez un vrai monstre sur les bras, il vous tuera d'abord, puis il s'en prendra aux enfants de cette ville. Débarrassez-vous en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- C'est faux ! Dit Balto. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à mes amis, ni aux enfants.

Steele s'approcha alors de lui, Swent lui barra la route mais il l'envoya par terre d'un coup d'épaule, puis il regarda Balto droit dans les yeux.

- C'est ce que tu crois, chien-loup, mais quand tes instincts bestiaux referont surface tu ne pourras plus te contrôler. Et quand ta soif de sang deviendra insatiable, tu feras n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire, tu m'entends, n'importe quoi !

- Non !

- Non en effet, car moi je serais là, et je m'occuperais de toi. Rassure-toi, tu ne feras de mal à personne, car tu seras mort avant !

Puis Steele s'adressa à tout le monde.

- Allez foutez-moi le camp vous autres, je veux plus vous voir !

Ils partirent donc, laissant Steele qui n'arrêtait pas de ricaner.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais devenir dangereux ? Demanda Balto à Doc.

- Ecoute-moi, ton père était quelqu'un de bien, quant à ta mère je ne la connaissais pas mais, d'après ce que m'a dit Kitok, elle était comme lui. Pourquoi voudrait-tu être dangereux ? Ton grand frère et ta mère, loups à part entière, étaient-ils dangereux pour les humains ? Ont-ils jamais attaqué un homme, même lorsque les chasseurs sont venus pour vous tuer ?

- Non.

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Mais si Balto n'avait rien à craindre de lui-même, il avait à craindre des autres. Dans les semaines qui suivirent sa situation se dégrada rapidement.

D'ignobles rumeurs se mirent à circuler parmi les chiens de Nome.

L'une d'elle disait que Balto était venu avec une meute de loup pour intimider Steele et le menacer de mort !

Une autre disait que Balto attirait certains chiens en dehors de la ville pour que les loups puissent les tuer et les manger, en échange d'une part du festin !

Selon une dernière encore pire, le père de Balto était un loup qui avait violé une chienne car il voulait des hybrides pour faire du mal aux hommes ! Puis une fois Balto sevré, lui et son père auraient tué sa mère, et ensuite dévoré ! Balto avait beau dire que son père était un chien, et sa mère une louve, cela ne changeait rien.

Swent pris ces distances avec lui, puis bientôt il rejoint ceux qui le raillaient sans cesse.

Un jour quand Balto alla voir Doc, il le trouva dans un sale état.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Balto.

- D'autres chiens m'ont attaqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ais vu d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas que je sois ami avec toi ! Peut être... qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne un peut de distance entre nous, le temps que les choses se tassent, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends.

Mais Balto comprenait surtout qu'il perdait ces amis chiens, et qu'il ne lui restait plus que Boris, Muk et Luk.

Les hommes aussi se méfiaient de lui, il y avait une recrudescence de vol de viande, et c'est naturellement vers Balto que les soupçons se portaient. Une fois un enfant fut blessé par un chien non identifié : rien de grave, juste de belles égratignures, mais c'était un peut inquiétant, et là encore Balto servait de bouc-émissaire, certains se demandaient même s'il ne fallait pas le faire abattre !

Balto était encore jeune et naïf, il ne comprenait pas que c'est Steele qui orchestrait tout ça (à l'exception de l'enfant blessé, une simple coïncidence), que c'est lui qui avait répandu les rumeurs, qui avait convaincu Swent, ou qui avait attaqué Doc et l'avait menacé. Et que c'est également lui qui était le voleur de viande, comme il l'était déjà avant de venir à Nome d'ailleurs. Tout cela il ne le comprit que bien plus tard.

Et le pire c'est que, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour, quand Steele remportant le Collier d'Or pour la troisième fois (en battant Togo à plat de couture lors de la dernière course) Balto se mit à l'admirer pour ses performances à la course !


	5. L'instinct, comment y échapper?

Chapitre 5

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**- Qu'est ce que s'est ? Demanda Kodi en sursautant.**

**Balto se tordait et remuait en tous sens.**

**- Il crie de douleur, que lui arrive-il ?**

**- Je savais qu'il finirait par ce rappeler de ça ! Dit Boris. C'est peut-être le pire.**

Balto se souviendra toujours du jour où ça a commencé.

Il avait bien remarqué que des hommes semblaient le surveiller, mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Balto avait pris pour habitude de toujours suivre le même chemin pour aller se promener en forêt. Et c'est ce chemin qu'il suivait ce jour maudit où tout bascula.

Il se promenait tranquillement, quand tous d'un coup il sentit une odeur : De la viande de bœuf !

Il avait déjà goûté une fois à cette viande, rien à voir avec les rats ou avec les charognes. Non, c'était absolument exquis !

Mais que faisait cette viande en pleine forêt ? S'il avait été un peut plus âgé il se serait méfié, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il suivit l'odeur qui le menait à une petite clairière avec un grand arbre. Le morceau de viande était en l'air, accroché à l'arbre par une ficelle.

Balto s'en approcha, il salivait déjà, il ne fit pas attention où il posait les pattes.

Soudain il y eut comme un claquement sec et fort, et Balto ressentit au même moment une forte douleur à la patte avant droite. Il essaya de partir mais quelque chose le retenait, et la douleur redoubla. C'est alors qu'il vit sa patte prise dans un piège à mâchoires !

C'est là qu'il commença à paniquer, celui qui avait posé ce piège allait revenir, et Balto savait que ce genre de personnes sont comme ceux qui ont tué ses parents. S'il ne se sortait pas de ce piège il allait mourir, il en était sûr.

Il essaya de tirer, de tourner, mais ne parvint qu'a se faire mal.

Il resta comme ça pendant tout l'après-midi. C'était l'été et il faisait chaud, il avait soif, de plus en plus, il avait mal, mais surtout il était fou d'inquiétude. « Comment peut-on faire un chose aussi cruelle », se dit-il, c'est horrible cette attente, ce stress qui monte d'heure en heure !

Bientôt il se demanda s'il ne devait pas… non ! Hors de question de faire ça… et pourtant se serait le seul moyen de se libérer de cette monstruosité qui lui tenait la patte.

Il avait entendu dire que parfois des animaux pris dans de tel piège… se rongeait la patte pour se libérer. Mais il n'osa même pas imaginer la douleur, et les conséquences d'un tel acte, mais pourtant il y pensait, de plus en plus !

Heureusement, si on peut dire, avant que Balto n'en viennent à une telle extrémité il entendit des pas s'approcher : Les poseurs du piège revenaient ! Jamais Balto n'eut autant peur que quand il les vit arriver (car ils étaient deux), c'était pire que lors de l'attaque des chasseurs il y a plus d'un an, car dans ce cas il fut pris par surprise, il n'eut pas le temps de gamberger, alors que là il avait attendu leur arrivée avec angoisse.

- Tiens ! Regarde ça ! Je t'avais dit que c'était le bon endroit pour attraper ce chien-loup.

- C'est bien lui ?

- Mais oui t'inquiète pas. Prépare ta perche au lieu de parler.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de Balto avec une longue perche doté d'une corde faisant une boucle à son extrémité, et dont un bout était tenu par l'homme. D'un geste vif il passa la corde autour du cou de Balto puis il serra, c'est à ce moment là qu'il essaya de se libérer, mais sans résultat. Le deuxième attrapa une patte et tira pour faire tomber Balto sur le flan, puis, pendant que l'autre lui plaquait la tête au sol avec sa perche, il attacha ses pattes ensemble, enroulas une corde autour de son museau pour l'empêcher de mordre, et enfin lui mis un sac de toile sur la tête. Pendant ce temps, bien évidemment, Balto se démenait comme un beau diable pour essayer de se libérer, mais les autres savaient y faire, ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai, et même si Balto leur donna plus de fil à retordre qu'a l'accoutumé ils parvinrent à le maîtriser. Ensuite ils lui enlevèrent le piège, à ce moment là douleur devient presque insupportable quand le sang se remis à circuler dans sa patte et Balto serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler.

Puis ils l'emmenèrent, Balto ne savait pas où à cause du sac sur sa tête, et le voyage dura quelques dizaines de minutes. Ensuite il fut jeté dans une cage, après avoir été détaché, à l'intérieur d'une cave humide et sombre. Il se mit tous de suite à lécher sa patte meurtrie, heureusement le modèle du piège qu'ils avaient utilisé était conçu pour blesser le moins possible, avec des mâchoires larges pour répartir la pression sur une grande surface, mais malgré tous il lui avait fait très mal.

Balto sentait qu'il y avait d'autres chiens dans cette maison, mais ça ne le rassura pas pour autant !

- Alors, que fait-on de lui ?

- Il ressemble beaucoup à un loup mais il n'a pas peur de l'homme, on pourrait le vendre à un cirque, ou à un zoo, comme on voulait le faire au départ.

- Les zoos veulent des vrais loups, plutôt un cirque, ou bien un montreur d'animaux, si son comportement est proche du chien il devrait être facile à dresser.

- Il a aussi de belles dents, et a l'air souple et agile, pour les combats de chiens il pourrait faire l'affaire.

- Mais il est un peut gringalet je trouve, il ne doit pas faire plus de 30 Kg, il risque de ne pas faire le poids. Enfin ! On verra.

Puis ils essayèrent de la faire sortir de la cage. Au moment ou l'un d'eux voulut lui passer une corde autour du cou, Balto ne su pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais d'en coup il pivota vivement la tête et mordit l'homme à la main ! Pas bien fort, mais il le blessa quand même.

- AAAAh ! … Enfoiré !

- Il est rapide ! Je l'ais pas vu faire.

L'homme tenait sa main qui saignait, et il fusillait Balto du regard.

- Tu veux jouer au con avec moi ? Et ben tu vas être servi, tu peux le croire !

Les deux hommes refermèrent la cage, s'en allèrent, puis revinrent avec des cordes, une ficelle, un filet, et un objet que Balto n'avait encore jamais vu. Ils ouvrirent la cage en grand, et avant que Balto ait le temps de réagir ils lui jetèrent le filet dessus. Il ne pu rien faire quand ils le tirèrent hors de la cage, puis se mirent à lui enrouler le ficelle autours du museau, et à lui attacher les pattes deux par deux, au fur et à mesure qu'il le sortait du filet.

Une fois Balto immobilisé, ils le traînèrent prés d'un mur, et l'attachèrent par les pattes de devant à un anneau en hauteur, de fait que ces pattes arrières touchaient le sol et qu'il était comme cabré. Puis un des hommes, celui que Balto avait mordu, pris le mystérieux objet qu'ils avaient apporté et le déroula sur le sol d'un geste sec. Balto ne savait pas ce qu'était un fouet, mais il le comprit vite.

Juste avant il vit un chien par la petite fenêtre. On aurait dit… mais oui ! C'était Steele ! Que faisait-il là ! Et il semblait sourire, comme s'il prenait du plaisir à…

La douleur effroyable du premier coup de fouet qui lui cingla le dos lui fit tout de suite oublier Steele. Il essaya de crier, mais n'y parvint pas à cause de la ficelle qui lui maintenait la gueule fermée. Il vit l'autre armer son bras pour un nouveau coup, et essaya de s'y soustraire, mais, retenus par l'anneau, il ne fit que pivoter sur lui-même, ce qui fit que le deuxième coup atteignit cette fois le flanc et le ventre.

- Ah tu fais moins le fier là, hein ! Tiens prend ça. Et il lui assena un troisième coup. Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me mordre la prochaine fois, et prend encore ça !

… Et encore, tiens !

- Ca suffit maintenant, non ? Dit l'autre. Ça fait cinq coups, je crois qu'il a compris !

- Non ! C'est un dur à cuire celui là, il est à moitié loup !

Et en prenant son temps, il lui assena cinq autres coups de fouet. Balto essaya de toutes ses forces de se détacher ou de se soustraire à cette horreur, mais en vain, il ne parvint qu'à s'épuiser, et à exposer toutes les parties de sont corps.

- Là, il a son compte.

Balto soufrait énormément, il avait l'impression d'avoir dix traînées de feu sur lui.

- Alors écoute-moi coco, je vais t'en faire baver, et si veut rester en vie tu intérêt à te tenir à carreaux !

Balto sentait qu'il partait, il eut juste le temps de voir Steele qui semblait ravi à travers la vitre, puis il perdit connaissance.

…

Un mois plus tard…

Après trente jours de mauvais traitement, Balto allait très mal. Physiquement ça pouvait aller, ce n'est pas les blessures et les chocs qu'il subissait qui risquait de le mettre en danger, mais du point de vue mental il était ravagé.

- Alors tu veux voir s'il sait se battre ? Mais il faudrait pas qu'il soit grièvement blessé, sinon il risque de perdre de sa valeur au cas où on le vend à un cirque.

- Pas de problème, le vieux Nick a perdu la moitié de ses dents, et il boite comme jamais, je crois qu'il n'en ferra qu'une bouchée.

Ils emmenèrent Balto dans une petite cours fermée et le laissèrent avec un vieux chien copieusement balafré, ils observaient depuis une fenêtre fermée par des barreaux. Le vieux chien se mit tout de suite à grogner vers Balto.

- Du calme je ne te veux aucun mal, dit Balto.

Mais pour toute réponse l'autre lui sauta dessus et le mordit violemment au cou, heureusement ces crocs étaient usés et il ne fit pas grand mal à Balto qui parvint à le repousser.

- Ca va pas non !

L'autre revint à la charge, et Balto s'enfuit. Pendant plusieurs minutes se fut la course dans la cour, pas très rapide car l'autre boitait, mais ils couraient quand même. - Il ne veut pas se battre ce salaud ! Dit un des hommes. Il est à moitié loup pourtant ? Hé ! Fais voir ce que t'as dans les tripes !

L'autre chien était expérimenté, il parvint à bloquer Balto dans un coin, puis il lui sauta dessus et essaya de l'attraper à la gorge, Balto se défendit en le mordant à la patte avant gauche. Il s'éloigna en marchant encore plus mal, mais revient à la charge, ce chien semblait comme fou, il était clair qu'il tuerait Balto s'il le pouvait.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, lui et Balto se battaient, l'autre chien n'arrêtait pas d'avancer et de reculer, pour déstabiliser son adversaire, et Balto se faisait avoir, c'était la première fois qu'il se battait, il n'avait aucune expérience.

Puis le vieux chien décida d'attaquer pour de bon, il attrapa Balto par la nuque et essaya de lui briser les vertèbres !

Balto parvint à ce dégager, et d'un coup il sentit en lui comme un déchaînement, ses instincts les plus profond refaisaient surface. Il attrapa le vieux chien par la gorge… et il perdit le contrôle de lui-même, ses mâchoires semblaient fonctionner toute seule, il eut vaguement conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de sang, et qu'il avait littéralement mis en pièce l'autre chien ! Il en fut profondément horrifié.

- Wow ! Dit donc ! Une vraie boucherie ! J'ais rarement vu ça !

- En effet, c'est impressionnant, on aurait dit un vrai loup ! Mais il a beaucoup hésité, je ne crois pas qu'il ferait un bon chien de combat, pas assez hargneux.

Balto se laissa faire quand on le ramena à sa cage, il était trop choqué pour vouloir se rebeller. Choqué d'avoir tué, mais aussi il se souvenait de ce chien, il n'avait même pas parlé avant d'attaquer, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu toute intelligence, « est-ce que je deviendrais comme lui ? » se demanda-il.

- Tu vois ! On dirait un agneau maintenant, alors que les chiens pour le combat restent agressifs en général. Non, on le vendra comme bête de scène.

Balto n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait, mais il vit à ce moment là que, pour la première fois, la porte de la cave était restée entrouverte : Ils avaient oublié de la verrouiller, visiblement impressionné par le carnage qu'ils venaient de voir. D'un coup il se rendit compte que s'il voulait avoir une chance de quitter cette horreur il fallait le faire maintenant !

Alors qu'il était devant la porte de la cage, de toute la puissance des ses muscles il s'arracha des mains qui le tenaient et courut vers la porte.

- Hé ! Il se tire !

Balto passa la porte, monta les escaliers en trombe et se retrouva dans la pièce principale. En face de lui une fenêtre fermée par de simple persienne, il fonça et passa au travers, et il se retrouva enfin dehors, la première fois depuis un mois ! Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en réjouir, car les autres remontaient déjà les escaliers. Il partit en courant.

La maison était en fait un peut à l'écart de Nome, à quelque centaine de mètre à peine de la rue principale. Ne savant pas où aller, Balto fila droit sur la ville. Il craignait que les autres ne lui tirent dessus, mais heureusement ils étaient trop prés des maisons pour utiliser une arme à feu sans risquer d'attirer l'attention, par contre ils montèrent à cheval et partirent à sa poursuite.

Balto allait le plus vite possible, mais pas assez ! Comme il arrivait à la limite de la ville, un des hommes lui envoya un filet dessus, il roula par terre et se retrouva immobilisé.

Il avait perdu tout espoir, quand, pour une fois, la chance lui sourit.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Dit d'un coup une voix autoritaire.

Balto et les deux hommes furent surpris : Le shérif ! Pendant sa patrouille il avait vu les deux hommes arriver comme des fous à cheval, ça l'avait intrigué et il avait décidé d'aller voir de plus prés ce qu'il en retournait.

Nos deux lascars n'en menaient pas large, dans leur précipitation ils n'avaient pris que le filet et des cordes, alors que le shérif était armé.

- Tiens ! Monsieur Calder, et son joyeux acolyte, comme on se retrouve ! Qu'est ce que vous faites comme mauvais coup cette fois ? Dit le shérif.

Puis il vit Balto, et remarqua qu'il était ensanglanté.

- Vous faite encore un trafic de chiens de combat ? Je vous avais bien dit que la prochaine fois se serait direct la prison !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, il a attaqué un de nos chiens, et on est partit à sa poursuite pour…

A ce moment là, Balto réussit à s'extraire du filet et s'échappa en direction de la ville.

- Oh ! Il fout le camp ! Ne le laissait pas faire, il est dangereux !

Mais Balto avait déjà disparut entre deux maisons.

- Tans pis, on s'en occupera plus tard, vous d'abord ! Dit le shérif. Moi et mes hommes on va aller chez vous, et si on trouve encore des chiens volés, vous irez en tôle cette fois, et pour un petit moment.

- Mais, mais, vous vous trompez voyons…

Balto était désormais trop loin pour entendre la suite, il courait en plein milieu de la ville, bien des gens le voyaient et semblaient s'inquiéter de le voir plein de sang. À cause du choc qu'il avait subit, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il pensa à retourner au bateau.

Boris, Muk et Luk avaient recherché Balto après sa disparition, en vain ! Ils s'étaient bien approchés de la maison où il se trouvait, mais il y avait un vieux chien tout balafré attaché à l'extérieur (le vieux Nick en fait), il était très agressif et aboyait comme un fou quand ils s'en approchèrent, ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir que Balto été enfermé à l'intérieur. Ils avaient fouillé presque tous les autres recoins de Nome, sans succès bien évidemment.

Il n'y avait personne lorsque Balto arriva au bateau, alors, comme il l'avait fait après la mort de ses parents, il descendit dans la cale, et se coucha dans un coin.

Boris et les deux oursons ne le trouvèrent pas de suite quand il arrivèrent (puisqu'ils ne le cherchaient pas, ils croyaient qu'il avait disparut définitivement), ce n'est que lorsque Balto sortit en les entendant qu'ils le virent. Boris lui sauta au cou, mais recula tout de suite en se retrouvant plein de sang !

Balto ne parlait pas, ils essayèrent de le réconforter, sans sucés au début, et c'est tout juste s'ils parvinrent à le mener au bord de l'eau pour le laver. Il semblait avoir fait un retour en arrière, comme au temps du massacre de sa famille par les chasseurs.

Heureusement son extraordinaire capacité de récupération était toujours là, et en quelques semaines il se remit, du moins en apparence. Car il était maintenant bien sombre, toujours de mauvaise humeur, et triste, il restait donc une trace de ce qu'il avait subit.

Sa situation à Nome ne s'arrangeait pas, au contraire. Les chiens, et les humains dans une moindre mesure, étaient un peut contents lorsque Balto n'était plus là. Seul Steele savait où il était, et allait souvent voir, par plaisir, les sévices que lui infligeaient les deux trafiquants (il ne craignait pas d'être volé par ces lascars car ils n'auraient pas osé s'en prendre à un chien aussi célèbre, cela aurait été trop risqué). Alors, quand ils virent Balto revenir, ils furent contrariés et s'en prirent à lui encore plus qu'avant.

De plus, Steele ne s'était pas fait prier pour raconter ce qui c'était passé, en particulier le fait que Balto ait mis en pièce un autre chien, et d'une manière particulièrement violente (ce jour là aussi, Steele regardait par-dessus le mur).

Les hommes aussi se méfiaient encore plus de lui, ils avaient compris qu'il était le chien qu'avait vu le shérif le jour où il avait arrêté les deux trafiquants, et qu'il était donc passé entre de mauvaises mains et avait probablement été entraîné aux combats, ce qui peut être lui avait fait prendre goût au plaisir de tuer !

Et tout ça Balto le ressentait. Et pour tout dire, il en avait marre d'être à moitié loup ! Et un soir il le dit à Boris.

- Balto ! Comment peux-tu dire ça !

- TU NE VOIS DONC PAS ! C'est parce que je suis à moitié loup que les gens ont peur de moi, c'est parce que je suis à moitié loup que les chiens se moquent de moi, et enfin c'est parce que je suis à moitié loup si ces deux monstres m'on capturé. Je les ais entendus, c'est moi qu'ils voulaient, c'est pour moi et moi seul qu'ils ont posé le piège qui m'a attrapé, et ce qui les intéressaient c'était mon côté loup et rien d'autre !

- Calme-toi…

- Et tous ça parce que mon imbécile de père a voulu se payer une louve !

- BALTO ! Ne dis pas horreurs pareilles ! Ton père aimait ta mère, réellement, se n'était pas… un simple flirt de passage comme tu sembles dire. C'était vrai amour entre eux, et ils seraient rester longtemps ensemble si… s'ils n'étaient pas morts.

- SI ! Parlons-en des "si". SI Kitok avait pris une chienne comme compagne, SI il avait fait comme les autres chiens, alors moi je n'aurais pas vu ma famille exterminer pas des chasseurs, je ne me ferais pas rejeter par les hommes et les chiens, je n'aurais pas été capturé par des fous qui voulait me vendre à je ne sais qui. Si ma mère avait été une chienne, une chienne ordinaire, (il parlait avec des trémolos dans la voix maintenant) je serais là bas, en ville, j'aurais un maître qui m'aimerait, je pourrais faire des courses de traîneaux, tous les chiens seraient amis avec moi, et personne ne traiterait de monstre, de bâtard, et de… de…

Puis Balto fondit en larmes, dans les bras de Boris.

- Tu es ce que tu es, Balto, rien de plus.

- Je voudrais tellement être comme les autres. Dit-il en pleurant. Je le voudrais tellement !

- Tu es unique, c'est comme ça !

Et soudain Balto se rappela quelque chose.

- Boris… tu te souviens ce que m'a dit Steele l'autre fois.

- Quoi donc ?

- « mais quand tes instincts bestiaux referons surface, tu ne pourras plus te contrôler », et bien c'est exactement ce qui m'est arrivé avec le vieux chien, je ne me contrôlais plus, je l'ai mis en charpie !

- C'était conditions exceptionnelles, tu avais passé un mois difficile, et ce chien aurait tué toi si tu t'étais pas défendu.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça, peut de temps après ma capture, juste avant… les premiers coups de fouet, j'ais mordus un des hommes à la main, comme ça ! Sans le vouloir ! Et bien avant, quand Steele m'a attaqué la première fois, à un moment il fut à terre, vulnérable, et là, pendant une seconde, j'ai eu envie de le tuer ! Et j'ai failli le faire !

Je crois qu'il avait raison, il y a quelque chose de terrible en moi, quelque chose de très dangereux, et qui cherche à sortir pour faire le mal.

- Balto ! Tu te défendais, tu protégeais ta vie ! N'importe quel animal aurait agis manière comparable, même les humains feraient pareils !

- Je ne sais pas. Et ce qu'il disait par « et quand ta soif de sang deviendra insatiable, tu feras n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire », et bien quand j'ais eu le sang du vieux chien dans la bouche, quand j'entendais ses os craquer, ou quand je sentais sa chair être déchiquetée par mes dents, c'était incroyable, je… Boris, j'y ai pris du plaisir ! Tu te rends compte, j'ai aimé tuer !

Alors Boris sourit.

- Et ça te fais rire ?

- Balto, ton père, ainsi que autres chiens d'ailleurs, m'avait déjà parlé de ça : C'est votre instinct prédateur, il existe chez tous les chiens. Alors peut être que chez toi il est un peut plus fort, c'est tout. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, et comme je l'ais déjà dit, tu te battais pour défendre ta vie.

Si ça t'effraye autant, c'est peut être parce que tu n'as pas été éduqué par chien, et que moi je n'ais pas pu apprendre à contrôler tous ces instincts, car je ne les connais pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, moi je suis oie, et donc normalement proie pour toi. Pourtant, est-ce que tu as envies de me tuer, de me manger, "d'avoir mon sang dans ta bouche", "d'entendre mes os craquer" ou de "sentir ma chair être déchiquetée par tes dents" ?

Balto pris un air horrifié, avant de dire :

- Non… ça jamais !

- Alors tu vois, il n'y a rien mauvais en toi, justes instincts naturels que tu dois apprendre à bien maîtriser.

Bien ! Il est temps dormir maintenant, nuit portera conseil.

Balto alla se coucher sous sa couverture (car depuis son retour il dormait sous une couverture), mais il ne réussit pas à dormir : Il souhaitait que Boris ait raison, mais s'il avait tord ? Si Balto était vraiment… un monstre ? Les autres le lui avaient tellement dit qu'il commençait à le croire !

…

Durant les semaines suivantes, Balto s'enfonça.

Envers les autres chiens il devint irascible, puis agressif et violent (sauf avec Steele, il en avait trop peur). Et il commençait à aimer ça, faire du mal !

Avec Boris, Muk et luk, il devenait également désagréable, grossier, et même agressif parfois. Et ça aussi cela commençait à lui donner du plaisir !

Il mangeait moins et maigrissait. Il ne faisait plus sa toilette, et du coup sa fourrure devint salle, poisseuse, et il était infesté de puces.

En fait, malgré une apparente récupération après son évasion, son état mental se dégradait. Il ne semblait donc ne pas se remettre de ce mois de calvaire quand il était entre les mains de Calder, et donnait l'impression de sombrer doucement dans la folie.

Boris voyait son petit partir, il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'en empêcher. Et il commençait même à en avoir peur et à se demander si lui et les deux oursons ne devraient pas le quitter !

Si Balto continuait comme ça, bientôt il n'aurait absolument plus aucun ami, et il deviendrait réellement celui que décrivaient tous les ragots sur lui !


End file.
